Nevermore
by Mistress Katt
Summary: A mysterious threat hangs over the kingdoms of the world. When Princess Leaf of House Bulbasaur receives a disturbing vision, she becomes determined to take on her role in choosing the warrior hero who will save them all. Will she find out that her role in protecting the kingdoms is much more difficult than she ever expected? OS, IS, PS, CS.


Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! I'm hoping that many of my readers from_ My Summer Away _will be joining me on this journey as well :) My goal for this story is to get in some good experience with writing in a Medieval theme and to improve my writing overall from my last story. There were a lot of things I felt like I could've done better.

One thing that will be different about this story compared to my last one is that I'm going at it in first person, and changing the points of view a lot.

And for those of you who don't know, when there are swear words I have to blank out one of the letters or my computer blanks them all out. I don't do it by choice.

I am so sorry that it has taken me months to put this up. I was experiencing major technical difficulties. Special thanks to my friend Marco (Lylat Legend) for helping me out with that! :)

Thank you to everyone who follows me! I really appreciate it! I can't wait to meet any more new readers I gain throughout this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-LEAF**

I check my reflection in the mirror one last time before I head down to the dining hall. My maids did a fabulous job with my hair tonight. Being a princess of House Bulbasaur, I must always look my best, especially since I've not been promised to a prince yet. Any night now, my father could give me away to another House's prince in marriage. The thought of marriage scares me, especially because I know I could end up with someone awful. In this world, marriage is a deal - a trade to gain alliance and protection. Very little thought is given to my actual happiness and well-being. Satisfied with my appearance, I exit my chamber and begin my descent to the dining hall on the bottom floor.

My role in this castle is somewhat unclear. Because I am a princess, I have not been trained in combat. Instead, I've learned tedious skills like sewing and playing the flute, and my only pleasurable activity is horseback riding. I was taught how to read and write when I was younger, but all Nobles learn how to do that. However, I do have one friend in this castle who gave me a skill I'm not supposed to have. The castle's Master Healer, a woman named Erika, taught me the skill of healing in secret. I know how to wield a staff so that I can fix broken bones and other injuries with magic. If my father knew I had learned this, he would be angry. It is not a royal lady's business to aid in combat. I guess a princess's job is merely preparing to serve her future husband. I'd rather have more purpose than that. I'd rather help people.

In the dining hall, most everyone has already arrived and been seated around the absurdly long dining table. My father sits at the head of the table, my mother on the end of the side near him. My spot is next to her, and my brothers Leon and Edward sit across from my mother and my seat. The rest of the table is filled with the various leaders of our castle. The Master Horseman, The Master Swordsman, and so on. Erika is seated at the table as well. Tonight we've been visited by members of House Squirtle. It's been a while since another House has visited us. I think it has everyone feeling a bit antsy.

As I enter the room, everyone stands. I've never been comfortable with this kind of treatment. I often wish that I could be a commoner, just for one day. I want to know what it's like to live under a different set of expectations and restrictions ; what it's like to do as I please.

I guess I'm the last to arrive for the meal, because after I've sat down, my father rises to speak. He allows my brothers and I to refer to him as father, but on occasions like this, we must call him King like everyone else. His full name is King Leofrick, and I was named after him.

"It's an honor to be joined tonight by our guests from House Squirtle. We have spent the day discussing the issue of the recent dangers that have been threatening our realm. Despite all of the incidents that have been happening, no one has been able to identify who is attacking the kingdoms. We all find this fact to be most disturbing."

For the past few seasons, there have been a lot of mysterious attacks on the Kingdoms. Buildings are set on fire, arsenals robbed, villages destroyed... but no one knows who is to blame because the men are always covered in black cloaks. I only know what I've overheard from the warriors talking about it, but I find it all quite unsettling. None of the castles have been directly attacked, so even the motive of these mysterious attackers is in question. Maybe I'll be able to learn some more about it tonight.

"I say we unite the Houses and take care of this thing before it gets any worse!" one man shouts out. I recognize him as Sir Auber of House Squirtle. He's their Master Swordsman.

"Calm down, Rolf," says a man near to him. "You know that isn't a wise plan of action. We have no idea what we're up against. All we know is that these enemies kill anyone who gets in their way."

"Then why the h*ll did we come here, oh great Tactician? Don't forget that you're new to this position of yours, Sir Bordel."

"And don't forget that if we go to war, I'm responsible for the lives of our entire company."

Sir Bordel... He must be House Squirtle's new tactician. He has piercing eyes, which briefly contact my own. He looks away. I shudder.

"I agree with Sir Bordel," Father says. "However, I do think it would be wise for a meeting of sorts to be held between the Houses. I'm quite certain that the Lords of each House will join us most agreeably. Messages will be sent out on the morn. I do not wish to hear anymore talk of the subject until the other Houses have arrived."

My father's command is met with much grumbling from the representatives of House Suirtle and from his own men as well. Why does my father not want to talk about something so threatening? Even though my father is the King, sometimes I find his rulings to be illogical. I'm disappointed as well, as I would have liked to learn more about these enemies, and I won't be allowed in the throne room when the Houses discuss the topic again.

The rest of the meal goes on in silence. I pick at my meat absently. My mind is preoccupied with thoughts of what is threatening the realm. I wonder why we have not been stricken? My father is the King of the entire realm. Shouldn't they be attacking the capitol? Maybe the enemy is laying low for now before taking such a risk.

Leon and Edward speak to each other in hushed tones. I've always felt separated from them. They are younger than I am. I'm seventeen, Leon is fifteen, and Edward is fourteen. One day Leon will be King. It's strange to think about. He has a lot of maturing to do before then. I watch them practice their swordplay in the yard, and wish that I could join them. I feel so useless just because I'm a woman. If I weren't royalty, I could fight. There are many women soldiers in our army. I'm comforted when I think of my healing skills. I'm not completely useless. I imagine saving my father's life someday. He watches me in awe as I heal him, and he begs for my forgiveness at the way he's treated me. One day, he'll need my help.

At the end of the meal, I manage to sneak away as the people disperse. Phila will come looking for me soon, but I have a little while to myself while she searches. Phila is in charge of teaching me how to be a lady. She accompanies me constantly and sometimes I just need to be left alone.

I enter the front hall of the castle, which is empty. One side of the hall is lined with three large statues. The first is a Bulbasaur, the pokemon that our House is named after. The second statue is Ivysaur, Bulbasaur's evolution; and the third is Venusaur, its final evolution. Pokemon are said to be mythical creatures, created by the minds of man. Some people believe in them. They say that centuries ago people were able to befriend pokemon, and they would fight alongside their masters. They worship what they call Legendary Pokemon. Some worship Moltres, the bird of fire, or Zapdos, the bird of lightning. Others worship Mew and Mewtwo, psychic pokemon with insane powers. There are countless legendaries that the people pray to, but most believe in Arceus, the supreme being of all pokemon. Our House worships Arceus traditionally, but I'm not so sure that I believe in pokemon.

"You're princess Leaf, aren't you?"

I turn to see a boy about my age with spiky brown hair. I recognize him as Prince Gary of House Squirtle. I bow to him in greeting. "I am," I answer. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Gary."

"Likewise, my lady," he says, reaching for my hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it in respect. "I noticed you come this way after dinner. I hope you don't mind that I followed you, Princess. I only seek to get to know you a little better."

"That is kind of you, though I'm suspicious of your intentions. Has there been talk of a marriage arrangement I don't know about?"

"Not at all. But that doesn't mean we can't converse, does it?"

"Of course not. I merely do not understand your motive."

"I like talking to beautiful women. They say that you are very kind and intelligent, my lady - one of the most promising future queens of our generation."

I can feel myself blushing. This prince is a smooth talker. I can only imagine the amount of b*stard children he will spawn in his lifetime if he doesn't grow up soon.

"I think there's a little more to me than a pretty face and a sharp mind," I say, taking a step back.

"Oh I'm sure there is," Gary agrees. "That's why I wish to know you better."

"Good night to you, Prince Gary," I say, turning to walk away. I hope that he won't report my rudeness to anyone. My father would have my head. Not literally, but still...

I escape to my chamber. I suppose Phila thinks this is where I came to anyways, and that's why she never came looking for me. I change into my night clothes, and sure enough, Phila comes knocking. She's brought me some milk. I thank her politely.

"Did you meet that young prince Gary?" she asks as she gathers the pieces of the regal outfit I had been wearing.

"I did," I answer. "He was most pleasant." It is a lie, but I've grown used to lying to Phila.

"You've grown up so fast," she sighs. "Soon I'll be instructing you on the physical pleasures of romance, and -"

"Phila, please!" I protest, not wanting to think about it. "Hopefully that day is nowhere near!"

"You're seventeen, child. Most girls are wed by the time they turn thirteen."

"The realm has been peaceful. There's been no need to urge on a wedding to win an alliance."

"As you saw tonight, that could all change very soon."

"I know, Phila. I know..."

"Sleep well, Leaf. Someday you'll learn the advantages of having a husband. It won't be so bad." She leaves, and now I will be free of interruption for the rest of the night. I sigh in relief.

For a while before bed, I write in my log. I like to keep track of the happenings in the castle. I write about our visit from House Squirtle, the talk of the unknown threat to the realm, and my odd encounter with Prince Gary as well as Phila.

When I am finished, I put out my candles and retire to my bed. I could use a good night of peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh little girl, did you really think you could change destiny?"

A man is gripping my chin roughly, staring into my eyes. His face is distorted, and I cannot see him clearly. He is but a dark blob before me, accented only by a pale gray light behind him. His fingers jeer sharply into my skin.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and all of your friends, little girl. I think I'll kill them first, and make you watch. I want you to remember this lesson for all eternity."

"No," I choke out. It is hard to breathe. The man cackles wildly, and everything around me spins. Next, I hear a gentle, womanly voice as the darkness fades into light.

"A hero must be chosen." Her voice is joined by others, calling out one at a time. "A hero must be chosen. A hero must be chosen. A hero must be chosen."

"What do you mean?" I call out. I cannot see anyone, only blinding white light that makes my skin feel hot and sweaty.

"A hero must be chosen. Gather warriors from all of the Houses. One hero must be chosen."

"Why are you telling me? You should be telling my father!" I yell. "He's the king!"

"It is your time to rise, Leaf. You must be the one to choose the hero. Now, you must go to your father, and tell him what you have seen and heard here."

"Okay," I whimper. My jaw still hurts from the shadowy man and all of this is scaring me a great deal. I don't want to be responsible for choosing the hero. I don't want to be responsible for saving the kingdoms.

"Be brave, Leaf."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up in a jolt, throwing myself out of the bed. Was it only a dream? No. Not a dream, a vision. I've heard of such things - those who receive visions about the future from the legendary pokemon they worship. But why would Arceus, if it even exists, send a vision to me?

_It is your time to rise, Leaf._

I must go tell my father immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here's chapter one. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, drop a review!

The wording won't always be so formal (not that this was insanely formal). It will be more casual in chapters from other characters' points of view. Leaf is a noble, so she thinks and speaks like one. So will Gary. The others will be more normal. You'll see.


End file.
